


Slice of Era Three - Drabble Collection

by loveluckylost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Off Colors, Slice of Life, Vignette, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveluckylost/pseuds/loveluckylost
Summary: Wherein I attempt to write 100 words a day of slice-of-life scenes in an Era Three a little different to the one portrayed in SUF.Chill scenes, characters hanging out, maybe adventures, but nothing too heavy I think!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. Jungle (Connie and Steven)

# Jungle

~*~

“Lion! We’re ready to go home!” Connie shouted, only to find herself muffled by Steven’s hand. She glanced down at him, confused.

“Shh,” he whispered. “There could be wild animals.”

She scoffed, but whispered back anyway. “I’m sure we can defend ourselves.” She indicated the sword in her hand.

Around them, the thick foliage swayed gently in the breeze. Lion, doubtless distracted by something, couldn’t have been too far away, but there was no hint of his pink through all this green.

Steven shook his head. “I’m more worried about those poor predators,” he said with a smile.

Connie blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long I’ll keep this going. Felt I needed something simple to work on while I’m taking forever with other projects.
> 
> This work will favor some characters over others because I’m like that.
> 
> For now, I’m using [this prompt list.](https://mobile.twitter.com/gremren_/status/1305967512958320640)


	2. Galaxy (Rhodonite)

# Galaxy

~*~

The fusion gazed out upon the vast night, the ghostly silver of the Milky Way streaking the sky.

She’d been long since familiar with it. Millennia ago, ~~she~~ they had looked up at it in secret. Together, and yet apart. In hiding.

In shadows, skulking behind long curtains, they’d stolen quiet glimpses of a universe that would someday offer something they’d never dared to hope for.

Now, the flimsy curtain had fallen. ~~They~~ she no longer needed it to conceal her passion. Her love.

Rhodonite was free at last in the unhindered light of a better universe. A beautiful world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good! I only have a two-day buffer though. That needs to increase a little kjfdg
> 
> Also, I just noticed that since I type my html tags into the text (like an idiot), Scrivener includes those in the word count while AO3, of course, doesn’t. That means I could squeeze four more words into this one, woo! Just something I need to watch out for lol.


	3. Studio (Lars and Sadie)

# Studio

~*~

She swapped the mic for water, chugged it and smiled after wiping her face on her sleeve.

“Well?”

“Sadie. You are _awesome_ ,” Lars gushed. “I totally have a new favorite song.”

“Oh!“ She batted him sheepishly. “You’re just saying that. I completely messed up on the-”

“Sounded great to me,” Sour Cream’s voice came through the speaker as he looked up from the other side of the glass. “But we can take it from the top again if you want.”

Sadie nodded before wrapping her arms around Lars’ legs.

“Thanks for coming today,” she told him. “It means so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked Larsadie. I really wanted it to be canon. I weep.
> 
> Also my buffer is now up to three days! Woop!


	4. River (Steven and Connie)

# River

~*~

Steven plucked at his old ukulele as trees either side of them slid effortlessly by.

“I’m floating down a river,” he serenaded into the air between them. “Oars freed from their holes long ago-“

Connie giggled from where she sat. “What oars?”

“Lying face up on the floor of my vessel,” he continued, glancing up from the fretboard to meet those soft, dark eyes, which glittered in the light. “I marvel at the stars, and feel my heart overflow.”

Below them, Lion allowed the lazy current to do the work for him as they journeyed downriver toward their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is _Aquaeous Transmission_ by Incubus. I had it stuck in my head while trying to think of ideas for this one and eventually just. Included it. I’m such a hack.
> 
> ...Maybe Steven listens to Incubus! You don’t know!


	5. Cozy (Off Colors)

# Cozy

~*~

Although they didn’t need to fend off the evening chill, they tried, and Lars couldn’t help but snort at the sight.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Rhodonite, bewildered as ever.

“Yeah, what’s funny?” inquired a twin. “The pamphlet for the fireworks show advised us to ‘dress warmly’,” stated the other.

The twins wore one jumper per torso. Rhodonite’s constricted the use of her lower arms, and Padparadscha had simply picked out one of Lars’ old tees, completely engulfing her.

Fluorite, meanwhile, was still trying to figure out how to get the three large tarps to stay on in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _They._


	6. Underworld (Lars and Sadie)

# Underworld

~*~

“So... What’s death like?”

Stopping stock still, Lars pursed his lips. The cogs in his brain ticked overtime.

“Fire,” he said. “Pitchforks.”

Stretching back on the bed, she eye-rolled. “Liar.”

“No, really.” He shifted to face her. His eyes - magenta, clear and urgent, burned into hers - deep, soft and blue. “Demons. Torture. Billions of screaming souls.”

“Lars-“

“Chairs made of magma. Cats made of-” The poker face dropped. “Needles.”

Laughter took them, completely and utterly. There was no hope for either of them.

“Stop it you bastard,” Sadie wheezed.

“Hell is real,” Lars gasped.

“Hell is this conversation,” she choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did nothing about my buffer and now I’m out, nkfgd. Hopefully I can get my ass into gear and sort something tonight for tomorrow.
> 
> And I’m noticing I’m just being all about Connverse, Larsadie and the Off Colors in this biz so far. Which... isn’t entirely surprising, I guess.


	7. Glacier (Steven and Connie)

# Glacier

~*~

They were bundled up even more warmly than the Off Colors had been for the fireworks, but for good reason. Their latest quarry had whisked them away to the Great North.

Their voices whispered as corrupted footprints led the two teens and their pink cat along a glacier.

“-Which is the long way of saying...“ Steven sighed. “I wish she knew we’re just trying to help her.” 

“Don’t you worry,” Connie muttered darkly. “ _She’ll_ get the help she needs.”

Steven cocked an eye at her. “Why are you making that sound so ominous?”

“Why _indeed,”_ Connie replied, gloved fingers steepled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn’t anyone warn me how hard this is T_T


	8. Solar vs. Lunar (Blue Lace)

# Solar vs. Lunar

~*~

She had taken to sleeping.  
It’s nice to rest easy,  
But she considers it lovely to rise before dawn.

No longer a soldier,  
She steps down from the warp pad.  
The moon watches her walk the short distance alone.

No longer a servant,  
Kneeding the dough,  
Spying soft delicate sun rays crossing the sill-

She’d been used and corrupted.  
She’s reclaiming those marks.  
And there are so many reasons to keep moving, still.

The Earth on its axis,  
An endless procession  
Of light and of darkness, of life and of love-

Blue Lace thought herself lucky.  
And truly, she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Lace lives rent-free in my mind.
> 
> I spent way too long on this one. Why did I think it would be cool to make it a poem T_T Never again.
> 
> (I may have to skip a day tomorrow. I’ll see how I go!)


	9. Desert (Connie and Steven)

# Desert

~*~

Sand got everywhere fast. Barefoot, Steven held the sword and waited as Connie emptied her boots.

“I’m so glad I dropped the whole ‘college’ thing,” she was saying. Shoed once again, they continued walking. 

“Besides. I’m just a kid.” She smiled. “I wanna do normal kid stuff, y’know? Like track down corrupted gems with you and Lion.”

“Yeah, okay, but are we sure that counts as normal kid stuff?”

“Well, what I mean is _normal_ kids _wish_ they could do this stuff. Ergo, normal kid stuff. Aren’t you glad the gems took over Little Homeschool?”

He couldn’t help but nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be trying to thread an overarcing story into these. It’s too early to tell dfjkg


End file.
